Brother Complexes and Other Pairs
by kimchi121
Summary: Some nations have been given a strange concoction causing them to...well go to bed with certain nations. But only if the love between the two are strong. What chaos will ensue? Warning rated M for...you know. By the way I take requests for pairings, I might not get to all of them but I'll try. R&R sorry the title sucks
1. Germancest

Brother Complex

A/N: Warning Yaoi! Don't like don't read. By the way I take pairing requests if you got any. This chapter is full of Germancest Maybe rated M

* * *

It was just a normal day and everyone was doing okay. Scotland was at England's house just minding his own business. Drinking from a cup of tea, he was reading the news paper.

"Ah 'ell…..looks like that Russia's been jumpin' out o'planes again." He said to himself as he read the paper. 'Russia jumps out of plane yelling VODKA all the way down' the head line had read. Little did he know something was going on at the yaoi club.

"All right. Is everyone ready?" Japan asked.

"Yes" the present members said which were Taiwan, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Seychelles and the all new appointed member of the group who wasn't present, England.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Hungary asked.

"Yeah I have to get back soon. All the other asian nations are having a meeting at China's house. Which includes you too Japan." Taiwan said.

"I have found something that will make certain nations have a love for the one closest to them." He showed them a cute jar filled with round, red looking candies. "Just dissolve this in someone's drink and there you have it."

"Oh that looks promising. Hey are there enough for the rest of us?" Hungary asked.

"Of course there is." Japan said and walked away from their meeting room, which was actually just Japan's living room. He left to go to a secret chamber at the end of the hall where a whole two aisles were filled with jars of the red stuff. To the side were smaller jars, he grabbed a few and handed each of them one. "This only works if there is already a love for that person present in the one who drinks it. Also it lasts for…..about…...a week….a month? Depends on how much you give that person." He said and took Taiwan by the hand. "Now if you will excuse us we must go meet with our other siblings." They then left leaving the other nations with sly grins and evil looks in their eyes.

Back at Germany's house.

"Kesesesesesese! West I'm bored. Come and help the awesome me make a pillow fort in the living room!"

"Nein! I don't have time for that! I still have paper work to do and you know the chancellor will have my head if I don't finish it in time." Germany panicked. Prussia just sighed and went up to Germany, a pen in hand. He took the big stack of papers that was currently intimidating Germany, with it's height and work. Something was really wrong with Germany if he has trouble doing his paperwork, Prussia thought as he started filling out the papers for Germany.

If you didn't know Prussia is actually really smart. He just doesn't show it because he says it masks his awesomeness. Prussia sighed as he reached into his pajama pockets for his glasses. Yeah, Prussia wears glasses sometimes, only when he does paperwork or something technical. Germany just sat and watched his brother work on the stack of papers. Seeing that his brother had taken all the stacks except for the one he was currently working on he sat and finished up his work. Prussia was almost done with the paperwork, as the stack started dwindling down and rising to the finished pile. After about 1 more hour Prussia was done. He then took off his glasses and put them down on the table.

"Now…...MAKE A PILLOW FORT WITH ME!"

"Alright ja. You have finished all of my work for me so this is the least I could do." Germany said walking back from the kitchen two mugs of beer in hand.

"Kesesesese! I knew this would work." Prussia exclaimed and took one of the mugs and downed it. "Ah, nothing tastes better than German Beer." He sighed. "Now off we go to build the awesome fort!"

"Ja" Germany then downed his glass ignoring the strange sweetness of the beer. He shrugged it off and started collecting as many pillows as possible. Unbeknownst to him and Prussia, certain Hungarian woman had left with a content smile on her face.

"Now if only Feli was here…GerIta…" but how wrong she was about the outcome.

After 2 hours both Germans were lounging on the pillow fied living floors were covered in pillows, the walls, the couch, almost everything in the couch was covered in pillows.

"This was so awesome. Now it's time to watch a movie. How about…...ja! The Green Hornet. The one with Seth Rogen. The movies that America makes can be so awesome." He got up from the cushioned floors and started the movie, but not before getting a huge bowl of buttered popcorn, a huge ass blanket and a six pack. "Now let's watch the movie!"

The movie had just started and Germany was feeling a little weird. Not nauseous sick but he couldn't help but peek at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Prussia had dimmed the lights so that it had the feel of a movie theater. The only thing illuminating his face was the screen of the flat screen. Just the way he saw Prussia eating the popcorn made him want to fuck his older brother.

'Nein…..nein….he is mein bruder…..I can't think that way about him…...but he looks so….what would France say in this situation…...I would fuck him 4 times in the ass….Gilbert does have a nice a….Oh mein gott…...why?' He thought to himself as he tried to focus on the movie. They they start to fight gangs.

"Pft...I wish I had a car like that." Prussia said to himself. "It'd be pretty awesome to go to Vash's house drivin' around in that thing." He moved his fingers to his mouth where he started to lick and suck off the butter and salt that had gotten onto his fingers from eating the popcorn. Now Germany couldn't help but to stare at him. Prussia having a weird feeling coming from his brother's direction, slowly turned to look at him. He saw Ludwig staring at him strangely.

"Um….West…..bruder? You okay?"

"Gilbert…." he said darkly while inching closer and closer to him slowly. Prussia just gulped in looking freaked out as hell.

"We...mmm" He was cut off as Germany's lips were now sucking on his fingers. "The HELL!?" he exclaimed trying to get his fingers away from the German's mouth. But Germany wouldn't let go. He bit down on his pointer finger earning a pained ow from the other. He released Prussia's fingers and licked his lips.

"Mmm...you taste good. I want more." He said leaning closer to Prussia's face. Prussia was about to make a mad dash for the door but was stopped as a brute force knocked the wind out of him, forcing him down into the softness of the pillows.

"West what is wrong with you!" Prussia panicked. "We're bruders for pete's sake." He tried to reason. But in turn all he got were large hands caressing the skin beneath his shirt. The warm hands sending a shiver down Prussia's spine. "I said get off of me!" He said while kicking Germany in the gut sending him crashing into the pillow covered walls. He dashed for the basement, locking it behind his back. Prussia just brushed his fingers through his messy hair, confused at what had just happened..

"Verdammt…." Germany said under his breath as he straightened himself up.


	2. Germancest part 2

Rated M for sure this time…..

Germany still didn't understand what was going on with him though. Prussia hadn't come out of his basement for 3 days now and he was starting to get worried.

"Gilbert…...are you coming out yet…..?" No answer. He sighed and picked the lock to his door. Quietly walking down the stairs he made his way to Prussia's bed. The albino was sleeping contently, several empty beer bottles on the desk next to his bed. As he neared the bed he couldn't help but to take in Prussia's form. He looked so petite and dainty but in reality Prussia could be strong if he wanted to.

"Mein gott I'm so awesome….." he mumbled in his couldn't help himself. Germany looked down at his brother. Lips parted ever so slightly. All Germany wanted to do was claim them as his own. He leant down and placed a kiss on Prussia's sleeping form. Lips warm and soft he tilted Prussia's head to deepen the kiss. A soft moaning came from the albino as the sleep was disappearing from his eyes. He was shocked to find Germany currently sucking his lips. He pulled away from the man, a string of saliva the only thing connecting the two at the moment.

"W-west..." his face was flushed and his heart was pounding. "Get the hell away from me!" he yelled, trying to push him away. Germany just licked his lips, pressing another kiss on his lips and trailing them up and down his jaw line. "Damn it west!" he yelled. He was slowly getting aroused as he tried his best to will away the feeling. "Gah!" he yelled as Germany bit down on the soft part of his neck and slowly started to suck the now forming hickey. 'Damn it's going to be while till that heals...' his thoughts died as he sucked in a breath as he realized that his brother was trying to take off his own shirt. Germany's hands caressing the skin underneath the cotton fabric. "W-west..." he breathed. His shirt now tossed to the floor his upper body now exposed. He couldn't help the blush that was rushing to his cheeks. "Bastard...why?"

Germany just looked down at Prussia.

"Because I want to bruder, I want you..." with that said he kissed Prussia harshly on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hungary's house

"Ve! Do you really think that Germany wants me to come over right now?" Italy asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Oh yes! He called saying that he wanted you to come over!" she said happily. 'Hehehe now Germany is going to ravish the little Italian. GerIta...Hehehehe. Nothing can ruin this plan. I did give Germany that dissolved pill. Heheheh he must be thinking about doing Italy right now.' she thought to herself. "now run along Italy." he left and Hungary being so jittery, forgot to check on the recordings of the hidden cameras installed in Germany's house. If she had she would have seen the very, smexy display of brotherly love on screen.

* * *

Prussia's better judgement had supposedly been thrown out the window, for he started to respond to Germany's touches. Sweating, and panting, Prussia was just about to pass out. That was before Germany decided to shove his hand down his pants and effectively groped his ass. Pulling the smaller man closer Germany took off Prussia's pajama pants, leaving him in only dark plaid boxers. Lowering his head down he trailed his tongue up and down his thighs, occasionally sucking on the exposed skin while earning a groan from the other. Prussia had gotten hard just a few moments ago and it was noticeable. Germany realizing this had stripped off his boxers leaving him completely exposed. He grasped onto his member and started sucking.

"Gah! Oooh. Huh huh!" Prussia panted. "GAH! I-i'm...g-gonna cum…" his voice came out shallow. Germany moved onto Prussia's nipples sucking down on one of them and biting it. His hand fondling the other. Prussia ejeculated and Germany made nothing of it as he continued to suck his other nipple. He then put two fingers into his entrance as he got him ready. Tears were forming in the brim of Prussia's eyes.

"Ich liebe dich, bruder." Germany whispered into his ear. Tears were still welled up in his eyes as he said nothing. He slid his pants down, and then lifted both of his legs up, gaining easier entrance.

"Wait...no West….please think about what you're doing. Oh gott, I'm not r-GAAAH!" Prussia yelled as Germany thrusted into him.

"So tight, don't tell me you're a virgin bruder?" he smirked as he thrusted into him once more.

"Nein! GAAHH!" he panted heavily. "Nnn….mmm….ooh…" Germany just kept on thrusting into him, the moans and screams coming from his brother music to his ears. Prussia grasped onto the blankets, clenching them as if his life depended on it.

"For the time we have now we are now one with each other."

"You fucking sound like R-russia." After several more rough thrusts Germany finally pulled out of Prussia. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Ve! Germany are you here?"

"Scheibe…." Prussia muttered. First he was sexually harassed by his brother and now Italy was here.

"Germany are you in the basement? If not I'm still checking." He stated as he made his way down the stairs. Prussia was as red as a tomato as he panicked. He thought they were both screwed.


End file.
